Armas listas
by n1god
Summary: El inicio de un grupo que quiere derrocar a la princesa Celestia se hace presente, dispuestos a tirar literalmente a la governante a tiros, sin embargo las armas y las estrategias cambiaran drasticamente al notar que ya no sera posible pelear como antes. ahora se debe tener mas cerebro, despues de todo, no importa quien lleva el arma mas grande sino quien la empuña M-H 6 Revelacion
1. Problemas

(Atentos hay una referencia hacia Hellsing)

Los dias era curiosos últimamente en Equestria pues, ha habido peleas en las cuales involucraban ciertas armas extrañas, las cuales los enemigos la conocían como "Arcabuz" pero los enemigos era un grupo extraño conformado tanto de Ponis, como de grifos y minotauros, lamentablemente no había muchas noticias de este grupo solo lo mencionaban algunos, que fueron capturado por los Equestres. La princesa Celestia decidió tomar cartas en el asunto armando asi un pequeño grupo de investigación, el cual le dio una pequeña información sobre este grupo pero solo tenían hasta ahora el nombre y ese era…

Guardia pegaso: Ellos se hacen llamar "Ascendentes" princesa. Tuvimos información de uno de los ponis que tenemos capturados… además nuestros informantes dijeron que hay una pequeña base cercas de la frontera entre el reino grifo y Equestria.

La gobernante se encontraba en su trono mirando con suma atención al pegaso quien tras terminar de hablar se inclino levemente.

Celestia: Algún otro poni decidió hablar?

Guardia Pegaso: Seguimos los estándares pero… no han querido hablar.

Celestia: ya averiguaron como funcionan las armas que ellos portaban?

Guardia Pegaso: No princesa, tal parece que hace falta un componente esencial para hacerlas funcionar y no hay rastro de eso.

Celestia: preparen un grupo para ir hacia esa base… infórmenle al Capitan Armor de esto que el los llevara hacia la localización.

Guardia: Si princesa…

Los informes hablaban, este grupo había descubierto un nuevo método para pelear, y quizás sea esto lo que revolucione la guerra en estos momentos, y también una buena razón para temer a esta nueva arma, Celestia estaba altanto de todo pero no entendía como un pedazo de madera con un hueco podía hacer tanto daño… por mucho que lo pensara no hallaba modo.

Tarde por la noche un grupo conformado por un total de 25 guardias entre ellos el Capitan Shining Armor, el cual era un Unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin en dos tonos de colores azules. El era quien llevaría a este grupo hacia la frontera donde debían de encontrarse con esa pequeña base… Ciudad por ciudad fueron pasando y encontrándose con los contactos que la princesa había puesto a investigar muy afondo de esto… cada uno de ellos les fue informando el paradero de este grupo llevándolos casi a la frontera… pero en un sendero que ya nadie pasaba, los arboles había casi tapado el camino, algunos guardias tuvieron que cortar algunos arboles para poder abrirse paso entre este sendero.

Algunos pegasos habían emprendido el vuelo para revisar los alrededores y notar o verificar que nadie huyese del lugar pues, cualquiera que estuviera en ese lugar era sospechoso del grupo criminal que ha estado a tacando Equestria, pero eso no da el porque algunos ponis intenten unírseles cosa que también preocupaba a Celestia bastante.

Shining: Ustedes adelántense, y esperen a que lleguemos… =Dijo a un grupo de terrestres= Flash que tu grupo pase por los alrededores y que nadie salga del perímetro=

Flash: Claro=Dijo el Pegaso naranja emprendiendo el vuelo junto a sus pegasos=

Shining: los demás conmigo.=Ordeno a sus unicornios=

La maleza claramente se había adueñado de gran parte del camino, de hecho lo único que pisaban eran arbustos y pasto muy crecido, los arbules ayudaban y a la vez estorbaban pues, evitavan la visión hacia el frente… pero su búsqueda rindió frutos al notar una extraña cabaña la cual era custodiada por un total de 5 ponis terrestres, cuatro grifos, dos minotauros y seis pegasos, todos y cada uno de ellos armado con aquellos Arcabuces, además de llevar con ellos espadas en foque a su tamaño, de cada uno… los guardias se posicionaron pero les era casi imposible dar el primer ataque ya que Shining conocía bien la potencia de esas armas y lamentablemente las armaduras que ellos llevaban no servirían de mucho para bloquear un golpe de esas armas, quizás con algo de suerte la bala no penetre tanto en el cuerpo de alguno de sus soldados pero… y si no es asi?

Flash: Esperando sus ordenes señor…=Dijo aterrizando a un lado de el=

Shining:=Miro a los unicornios= Dispárenles yo me encargare de los escudos. El resto vallan contra ellos.

Como cuales personas haciendo caso a las ordenes de un superior, los unicornios canalizaron su magia en sus cuernos y comenzaron a disparar hacia los alejados enemigos, quienes lamentablemente se dieron cuenta del ataque de los unicornios, los defensores no tardaron en abrir fuego pero un patrón curioso llamo la atención de Shining Armor, es que todos y cada uno de ellos una vez que dispararon y dejaron escuchar ese gran estruendo que tanto caracteriza a un rayo o incluso a una explosión pequeña… se dio cuenta que todos se ocultaba de tras de algo para cubrirse solo para mirar como ellos rápidamente trataban de "Recargar" sus armas para un segundo disparo, fue ahí donde el entendio, esperar a que ellos lancen sus disparos solo para avanzar cada vez mas con la seguridad de los arboles nada podía fallar.

Y asi fue, disparos tras disparos de los defensores hacían que los atacantes entraran cada vez mas al territorio, tal fue el grado que la infantería no le costo trabajo someter a cada uno de los que estaban fuera de esta cabaña, los terrestres se acomodaron para derribar la puerta pero al hacerlo solo se encontraron con un simple deposito, lleno de algunas cajas y barriles, todas y cada una de ellas solo con comida, agua, vino, y licor, pero también encontraron a un simple unicornio el cual era de pelaje oscuro y crin blanca, este estaba amordazado y amarrado contra un poste el cual se encontraba en medio de este lugar.

Los guardias desataron las cuerdas y lo primero que hizo este poni fue inhalar una buena bocanada de aire, al tiempo que se notaba el alivio del ser rescatado… al poco tiempo Shining Armor entro a la cabaña notando a este unicornio el cual estaba golpeado a mas no poder, tenia sangre seca en parte de su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente cuando un guardia quería quitarle la venda de los ojos…

Unicornio: N-No… déjala por favor…=Pidió casi a suplica=

Shining: No la necesitas ya todo fue controlado.=Dijo extrañado mientras se acercaba para quitarle las vendas=

Unicornio: No es eso… es solo que ya no puedo ver.=Dijo deprimido mientras inclinaba sus orejas= te harás la idea del porque…

Shining: Te llevaremos con un buen médico, vengan ayúdenme a levantarlo.

El unicornio negó toda ayuda tan solo pedía que le dejaran ahí con muy poca fuerza que apenas y se podía notar.

Unicornio: No hace falta ya…=Alzo la mirada= N-Necesitan saber el porque de esto… hace unos meses un amigo mio en el reino dragon me pidió que viniese a hacer una entrega aquí… En Equestria pero al querer irme ellos buscaban mas de lo que mi amigo había fabricado y ellos pensaban que yo también sabia de esto y… bueno… evidentemente el no me conto nada relacionado con esto…=Dijo débilmente mientras terminaba recostándose boca abajo en el suelo= Mi amigo no es malo, el solamente pidió que le trajera la entrega y era todo pero ellos fueron los que buscaban mas…=Suspiro algo desanimado=

Shining: De que parte del reino dragon es?

Unicornio: De la ciudad central… la capital… el es quien hizo esas armas… pero solo me contaba que el solo las usaba para pasar el tiempo jugando al tiro al blanco en casa.=Rio levemente= Por Celestia… debí haber visto esto venir.

Shining: Como se llama tu amigo?

Lamentablemente su pregunta nunca fue respondida, solo escucharon un leve suspiro de este unicornio el cual solo termino muriendo a los pies de los guardias…. Tan solo llevaron el cuerpo sin vida hasta el carruaje de los guardias mientras algunos otros comenzaban a inspeccionar el lugar, pero lo mas relevante que encontraron era una simple libreta en la cual tan solo llevaba la contabilidad y el registro de materiales entre ellos los Arcabuces que eran un total de 500 de ellos junto a algo llamado pólvora cosa que extraño a Shining pues solo sabia que eso se utilizaba para los fuegos artificiales.

Extrañado mas de lo normal Shining le entrego el reporte a Celestia quien estuvo mas sorprendida por este descubrimiento, tanto por lo que aquel unicornio dijo como por el uso de la Pólvora en estas extrañas armas, Celestia se dispuso a comprobar esto haciendo que uno de los apresados dijera como era que funcionaban las armas, Celestia se encontraba en la practica de tiro de la guardia real junto a un puñado de guardias, quienes tenían encadenado a un poni pegaso el cual solo les indicaba que hacer.

Pegaso: Viertan un poco de pólvora en el orificio de la punta del mosquete… luego usen la vara para poner hasta el fondo la pólvora… y una ves hecho eso coloquen la bala en el caño y nuevamente con ayuda de la vara para ponerla hasta atrás… y solo tiren del gatillo… la pedernal hará el trabajo.=Explico un poco apenado pues la mirada de Celestia era de desaprobación=

Un guardia unicornio hacia caso a lo que este pegaso decía, siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, solo tomo el arma con ayuda de su magia y dispara haciendo el característico estruendo que todos ahí conocían, eso comprobaba que la pólvora era peligrosa y que no solo podía ser usada para entretener a los ponis dándoles un espectáculo de luces pero…

Celestia: Quien puede tener esta mentalidad… darle uso a esto para lastimar.

Shining: El unicornio que mencione en el reporte dijo algo de un amigo que tiene en la capital del reino de los dragones, quizás pueda mandar a los informantes hacia ese lugar o bien podríamos ir nosotros mismos.

Celestia: No es tan sencillo, es todo un problema burocrático hacer que solo un poni entre al reino de los dragones y viceversa… pero si es mejor que vallan los informantes y una vez que tengamos alguna pista podre enviarlos a ustedes o puede que valla yo misma. Pero ahí otro asunto… cuando fueron a esa base a las afueras… se me entrego una carta.

Lamentablemente era una carta de amenaza, muy sacada de algún lugar con un humor bastante malo, pues en palabras hacia entender la muerte de la misma princesa Celestia.

Shining Armor extendió la carta con ayuda de su magia y comenzó a leer para si mismo pero conforme escribia

 _"_ _Querido reemplazo en jefe, quise enviarle esta amistosa y pequeña carta para informarte de tu muerte inminente…_

 _Si se pregunta el porque de esta carta, es simplemente para infundirle el mayor miedo posible…_

 _Como si estuviera rellenando un pavo… Con el cual después pasare a tener Sexo…_

 _Asi es… Me voy a coger al pavo del miedo._

 _Sinceramente: Ascendentes."_

Shining Armor: No entiendo la mentalidad de algunos ponis…=Dijo llevándose un casco a la cara=

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal…

El dia en el imperio de cristal era normal, los ponis de cristal brillaban con intensidad al igual que el mismo dia, las calles estaban concurridas por los ponis de diversas partes de Equestria mientras que en el palacio de cristal, se encontraban dos Alicornios, La princesa Cadence y la Princesa Twilight, quien había llegado de visita para encontrarse tanto con Cadence como con su hermano pero…

Cadence: Disculpa Twilight, pero Shining tuvo que ir de urgencia a Canterlot… Celestia ocupaba de el.=Dijo un poco apenada mientras caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de la alicornio lavanda=

Twilight: Entiendo… pero ¿regresara pronto?.

Cadence: hace unas horas me envió una carta diciendo que venía encamino… quizás hoy en la noche venga.=Dijo un poco feliz=

Twilight: Entonces solo será cuestión de esperar… Por cierto escuche que ha habido un restaurante en otros reinos que es una sensación… si mal no recuerdo se llamaba…=Trato de hacer memoria=

Cadence: "Metaion" verdad?=Dijo sonriéndole a Twilight quien pareció un tanto sorprendida=

Twilight: Si como adivinaste?

Cadence: hace dos días me llego una carta del reino dragon, mas precisamente del mismo dueño de los restaurantes, y quiere comprar un espacio aquí en el imperio para colocar un restaurante.=le dio la noticia un tanto alegre=

Twilight: Y ¿aceptaras?=Dijo mirando con algo de ternura a Cadence=

Cadence: Por mi parte no habrá problema, pero el dueño será quien venga a hacer el trato personalmente, dijo que esta bastante interesado en este lugar… además que eso podría ayudar un poco en el turismo.

Twilight: Suena bastante bien y… ¿cuándo llegara? Escuche que el es sumamente adinerado ya que tiene restaurantes tanto en el reino grifo, como minotauro, dragon y el de los perros diamante.=Dijo olvidándose de su pregunta= Ah también escuche que el es muy amante de los libros también=Dijo emocionada= me han llegado a la biblioteca barios libros solo un par escritos por el… uno de ellos se llamaba "Un buen Marketing".

Cadence rio levemente ante el entusiasmo de la unicornio y no tardo en responder su pregunta diciendo.

Cadence: llegara mañana por la mañana.

A Twilight solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se emocionaba pero aun faltaba tiempo para que llegara de momento solo esperaron a la noche para que Shining llegara en el siguiente tren que provenia de Canterlot mismo… llego entrada la noche, lo primero que hizo al llegar al palacio era ir a su cama a descanzar, solo buscaba la puerta y dejarse caer en la cama y dormir… era lo único que el pedia, eso y no encontrarse con nadie de importancia en el camino. Tal parecía que la suerte había estado a su favor puesto que al llegar al cuarto que compartía con ella… casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos una vez y se dejo caer en la cama, solo tenia la armadura puesta pero la condicien en la que estaba no quería si quiera moverse o hacer esfuerzo alguno pero… esa pequeña sensación de satisfacción y relajación fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba en la puerta.

Con algo de fastidio Shining dejo pasar al que había tocado la puerta, no era mas que una mucama de cristal la cual con su característico uniforme se presento ante Shining Armor y luego dijo.

Mucama: Príncipe… Cadence la espera en el comedor junto a su hermana=Dijo amablemente=

Shining: Esta bien ire enseguida…=Dijo desganado mientras trataba de ponerse de pie=

Mucama: Si me permite señor…=Se retiro=

Armor se dirigio hacia el comedor con mas pereza que ánimos por lo cansado que estaba de este dia largo para el… poco después termino llegando a la puerta, en donde al abrirla con ayuda de su casco delantero noto a su hermana y comprometida quienes miraban al semental con felicidad pues esperaban su llegada desde hace tiempo…

Cadence: Como te fue querido?

Shining: Bien… solo que quede mas cansado de lo normal… fue un dia bastante largo.

Cadence: entonces te parece si cenas y te vas a descansar?=Aconsejo amable la alicornio=

Shining: Eso hare… Hola Twili…

Twilight: dia duro?

Shining: Lo fue…=Tomo asiento en medio de las dos= todo con respecto a los ataques que ha habido últimamente… descubrimos que puede haber alguien que sepa afondo de esto en el reino de los dragones, pero hasta no saber de el creo que estaremos in-activos momentáneamente…

Cadence: Bueno… pero se de algo que te alegrara…=Sonrio= Te acuerdas del restaurant que visitamos en el reino grifo hace unos meses?

Shining: ¿En el que hicieron la sopa de verduras?=Cadence asintió= No me acuerdo.

Cadence: El restaurante se llama Metaion, y el dueño vendrá mañana por la mañana, para buscar un terreno en donde hacer otro restaurante.=Dijo tratando de animar el animo del unicornio= y planea hacerlo aquí en el imperio.

Shining: Suena bastante bien… y de donde es el?

Twilight: De la capital del reino de los dragones.=Sonrio=

Esas palabras le endulzaron el oído a Shining

Shining: De la capital?

Cadence: Si, pero creo que solo vendrá de entrada por salida… espero y no también me gustaría hablar con el.

Shinning: No eres la única.

Fin del cap.

Sabias que: ¿Un mosquete se refiere a un Arcabuz? Y el tiempo requerido para recargar el arma es de 15 a 45 segundos. Dependiendo de la velocidad del portador.


	2. La visita

El dia había iniciado en el imperio de cristal, los ponis caminaban por las calles nada fuera de lo común, el tren había llegado a la estación puntual como todos los días, y Twiligh junto a un par de guardias del imperio iban en camino a la estación de trenes, la Alicornio lavanda estaba emocionada por la visita del mismo dueño de la cadena de restaurantes "Metaion" al llegar a la estación notaron que el tren se había detenido por completo y las puertas se habían abierto de par en par, La emoción de la Alicornio se hizo notar pues ella buscaba a cualquier visitante diferente, quien sea que no fuese un poni…

Al poco tiempo, una yegua la cual llevaba un vestido que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, por lo que Twilight miraba era una unicornio alta y delgada, de pelaje azul claro, su crin era una curiosa combinación entre colores azul marino y eléctrico, además que sus ojos eran de color azul zafiro muy profundo, la yegua volteo a ver a Twilight quien acompañada de los dos guardas se acerco curiosa unicornio que llevaba el vestido.

Yegua: Buenos días…=Dijo amable= Soy representante del dueño de los restaurantes Metaion y vine para hablar con la princesa Cadence.

Twilight: Ah si?=Dijo desanimada mientras sus orejas caían= ¿el no pudo venir?=La yegua negó con la cabeza=

Yegua: Me temo que ocurrieron ciertas cosas y el no pudo presentarse. Lo siento.=Dijo un poco apenada=

Twilight: No… descuida, supongo que debe estar muy ocupado… después de todo tener varios restaurantes no debe de ser muy sencillo

Yegua: Gracias por entender. Podrías llevarme con la princesa Cadence por favor?

Twilight: Claro… por aquí.

Un tanto desilusionada Twilight guio a la yegua hasta el palacio de cristan, no sin antes recibir constantemente la mirada de muchos de los ponis de cristal, la yegua parecía alagada un poco por la mirada de los ponis, una vez dentro del palacio los guardias dejaron de escoltar a estas dos ponis quienes seguían su camino hasta mirar una puerta hecha de un cristal rojizo, Twilight abrió la puerta con ayuda de su magia, miraron un pequeño despacho, en el cual había una estantería llena de libros a la derecha, frente a ellas, un escritorio en donde atrás de el se encontraba Cadence se miraba bastante concentrada, al poco Cadence alzo la mirada y noto a Twilight y a la Yegua quien miraba con una sonrisa a Cadence.

Cadence: Oh… Hola=Dijo amable= En que puedo ayudarte?

Yegua: Disculpe si la importune, soy Zafire, Represento al Dueño de los Restaurantes Metaion… Surgieron ciertos problemas en el reino dragon los cuales se vio indispuesto a venir aquí… por lo cual me pidió que yo viniera. Espero y no sea problema princesa Cadence.

Cadence: No para nada… solo es algo inesperado es todo, pensaba que el vendría aquí personalmente… me lo hizo saber en la carta.

Zafire: Lo se y lo siente el no poder presentarse princesa. Cree que podamos tratar lo del terreno para el restaurante entre usted y yo?

Cadence: Claro… Twilight podrías informarle de la llegada de Zafire a tu hermano por favor?

Twilight: Claro Cadence.=Se retiro=

Cadence: Por favor siéntate… solo que en cuanto al precio del terreno…

Zafire: Es negociable?=Arqueo una ceja divertida=

Cadence: =sonrio= Puedes intentar regatear…

Zafire: Jm jm jm… Suelo ser muy persuasiva.

El tiempo paso y Shining fue informado de la llegada de Zafire, no paso mucho tiempo para que tanto Cadence como Zafire llegaran a un precio justo para la venta del terreno y la entrega de los documentos, tanto como escrituras como permiso para el poder poner el restaurante, Shining se miró aún más interesado por saber por qué el dueño de los restaurante no llego al imperio… pese a eso Twilight aprobecho un poco el que la representante estuviera aquí… quien sabe quizás ella sepa un poco mas sobre el sujeto en cuestión.

Tras arreglada las cosas, Cadence ofreció a Zafire que se quedara por este dia en el imperio ya que los trenes que van para la frontera son escasos habiendo solo dos trenes uno en la mañana y uno en la tarde y para mala suerte ya había salido el ultimo, Zafire acepto de buena gana a quedarse ese dia en el imperio no veía nada malo, inclusive le agrado la idea de quedarse hoy.

Cadence: Bueno… Creo que seria todo, si ocupas algo no dudes en preguntarle a un mayordomo o una mucama esta bien Zafire?

Zafire: Claro y gracias princesa.

Cadence: Descuida, esta es tu habitación=Dijo abriéndole la puerta= me informaron que el tren partirá mañana a las seis de la mañana para la frontera… o almenos que quieras irte en el tren de la tarde sale a las dos de la tarde.

Zafire: Quisiera irme en el tren de la mañana… No lo tome a mal es solo que el viaje de regreso es largo y lamentablemente princesa… tengo el tiempo un poco ajustado.=Dijo apenada=

Cadence: Entiendo, pero no significa que no puedas aprovechar este dia para descansar no crees?=Animo a la unicornio= Puedes dar un paseo por el imperio si gustas.

Zafire: Claro, solo que de momento quisiera descansar, el viaje ha sido un poco largo.

Cadence: De acuerdo… La cena se sirve a las ocho en el comedor, te veré a esa hora.=Se retiró=

Zafire estaba un tanto feliz pocas veces tenía un dia para ella sola… no es que estuviera disgustada por trabajar para el dueño de "Metaion" si no que precisamente ese trabajo requería de esfuerzo y dedicación. Además… todos necesitamos de ves en cuando un poco de tiempo.

Zafire: Solo diez minutos…

Lo primero que hizo al estar en la habitación fue dejarse caer en la cama que había en esta habitación, no alcanzo a ponerse cómoda cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, ella estaba a punto de maldecir a cada ser viviente del mundo cuando…

¿?: Lamento molestar… es solo que mi hermano insistió en que quería hablar con usted.=Dijo apenada la Alicornio lavanda=

Zafire un tanto disgustada pero tratando de poner buena cara se puso de pie, y volteo a ver al semental blanco el cual miraba con curiosidad a Zafire...

Shining Armor: Me gustaría saber si… el dueño de Metaion esta en algún otro negocio.

Zafire: Bueno, se tiene un viñedo el cual usamos para surtir nuestro propio vino… pero además de eso no que yo sea… aun que tiene un pasatiempo.=Recordo casi de ultimo=

Shining: ¿Pasatiempo?=Dijo interesado=

Zafire: =Asintió= Así es, le gusta practicar mucho el tiro al blanco con armas de fuego… lo hace desde que lo conozco. Lo ve casi como un deporte le gusta mucho. Y es muy bueno aunque no soy muy fanática de las armas.

Shining: y… El habrá hecho sus propias armas?

Zafire: Si el las hizo solo para el… aun que hace tiempo…. Unos meses creo que cuatro o cinco, un poni terrestre le pareció sorprendente este tipo de cosas y le pidió que hiciera unos cuantos modelos para el… al principio el le dijo que no haría eso ya que es algo que mantenía solo para el… pero después de mucha insistencia y bueno… la cantidad de dinero que termino pagando el poni terrestre fue demasiada… pues termino accediendo. Aun que no se precisamente que haya pasado con ese poni. Solo recuerdo que un amigo de el, le hizo un favor para llevar el encargo hasta Equestria… pero desde entonces no lo he visto, era un Unicornio, su nombre era Solemne.

Las piesas que Tenia Shining encajaban ala perfección, para el era como dar luz verde a ir inmediatamente al reino dragon pero el problema estaba en poder cruzar la frontera entre ambos reinos ya que ambos tienen políticas burocráticas muy estrictas, y solo pasar asi como asi, seria prácticamente quedar detenido en un calabozo y no con los mejores tratos.

Shining: Ya veo... Me siento en la necesidad de informarle pero, sabrá como era el Unicornio?

Zafire: Era de pelaje oscuro y crin canosa...=Contesto algo extrañada= Paso algo?

Shining: Si pero tenia que comprobar que era del mismo unicornio del cual hablábamos... Vera ayer en la tarde el falleció, por lo que pudimos saber, el también nos dio cierta información sobre un amigo suyo en el reino dragon, y después de lo que me conto… no me cabe la menor duda que sea su jefe.

Zafira: Entiendo… Supongo que querrá verlo lo antes posible ¿verdad?

Shining: como sabrá es un tanto difícil pasar la frontera entre el reino dragon y el Equestre pero si… Tendremos que hablar con el.

Zafira: Se lo hare saber cuando lo vea señor Armor… Pero la verdad no creo que le agrade mucho saber esto…

Asi fue… Shining Armor al tener esta nueva información, la reporta a la princesa Celestia quien, con ayuda de varios políticos influyentes en el reino dragón trato de hacer un arreglo para que una cierta cantidad de guardias fueran al reino dragón, entre ellas también las portadoras… esto paso en el transcurso de dos semanas hasta que el Reino dragón autorizo la entrada de las tropas ecuestres pero solo dándole un limitado acceso de 10 guardias reales, y lamentablemente las portadoras no estaban autorizadas a entrar dado que no era causa de fuerza mayor… Pues lo que dejo en claro Celestia era que el mismo dueño de los Restaurantes Metaion, sabía algo de los Ascendentes. Pero pese a eso no podían llevar mas guardias… tan solo podría viajar un representante de Equestria y esta vez…

Celestia: ¿Crees poder ir al Reino dragón Hermana? Desde lo ocurrido con los Ascendentes estoy mas al pendiente de los guardias que tengo en las ciudades de Equestria… además… creo que estaría bien que salieras de vez en cuando.=Rio levemente= creo que antes habías mencionado que querías ir al reino dragón.

Ambas se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, Luna por su lado…

Luna: Esta bien hermana, ire al Reino dragón… aun que me sentiría mas cómoda con que fuera mi propia guardia.

Celestia: Lo entiendo, pero recordemos que los bat´s ponis no pueden estar en el reino dragón por los inconvenientes en el pasado. Ya arreglaremos eso… de momento El General Clear Mind de la frontera del reino dragón y Equestre te tiene preparado a nueve de sus guardias.

Luna: Pero en la carta de los sabios del reino dragón dijeron que podían ir diez guardias.

Celestia: Si El capitán Armor ira contigo. El ira ya que tubo anteriormente el gusto de conocer a una de las trabajadoras del dueño de los restaurantes.

Luna: Ya veo… Entonces partire lo antes posible.

Celestia: Claro, y ten cuidado hermana.

No hubo vuelta atrás, las afueras o fronteras de Equestra entre el reino dragón, las hacia un gran acantilado el cual mirando hacia abajo se miraba el primer pueblo dragón lo único que podía pasar esa frontera eran los pegasos y no mas, las barracas la conformaban un pequeño castillo militarizado, hecho completamente de mármol solido, banderas las cuales formaban un escudo de color rojo… Luna había llegado gracias a un par de pegasos que tiraban de su carruaje, en el cual también se encontraba Shining Armor, al momento que llegaron a las barracas de este lugar, notaron un gran número de guardias muchos de ellos cercas del acontilado mirando con catalejos a los alrededores.

Muchos de los guardias no tardaron en dar una pequeña reverencia a la princesa para después seguir con su rutina diaria… tanto Armor como Luna fueron a la entrada de esta fortaleza, en la cual al poco tiempo salio un Unicornio negro de crin roja en dos tonos un rojo carmesí y un rojo mas claro, al igual que su cola, ojos de color rojo, su cuitiemark era de una estrella explotando dentro de un aniño dorado.

Shining: ¿Clear Mind?=Dijo extrañado pero feliz a la vez= Jajaja, no te había visto después de que nos asignaron a sectores diferentes.=Dijo poniéndose frente al unicornio negro= y dime como te ha ido?

Clear Mind: Bastante bien…=Miro a la princesa Luna= Princesa un gusto verla.=Se inclino levemente= La princesa Celestia me informo sobre lo ocurrido y ya le tengo preparado a los nueve guardias que solicito.

Luna: Muchas gracias General-

Shining: jajaja General…=Dijo divertido pero luego Miro sorprendido a Clear Mind= ¿¡General!?

Clear Mind: Asi es…=Miro a Luna= Vengan el Zepelín esta cercas… también están los guardias ahí, no será problema en acompañarlos.=Comenzó a caminar seguidos por Luna y Shining=

Shining: Desde cuando te ascendieron… la última noticia que tuve de ti eras capitán igual que yo.

Clear Mind: A diferencia de ti que tomaba vacaciones por no se que… yo me tome enserio mi trabajo.

Shining: Espero y ese "No se que" no se trate de Cadence.

Clear MInd: Lo es…

Shining: Aun estas molesto verdad?=Dijo algo apenado=

Clear Mind: Descuida, cuando una yegua llega nos damos cuenta si realmente se tiene un amigo o no…=Dijo indiferente= Además… cada quien por su lado…

Terminaron llegando al lugar, era una pista de aterrizaje en el cual solo había Zepelines, y guardias pegasos cuidando los alrededores, de esta… uno de estos Zepelines estaba listo para emprender el vuelo, Luna noto a los guardias en el Zepelín esperando por ella al igual que por Armor…

Shining: Supongo que esto quedara ¿verdad?

Clear MInd: No sé de qué hablas…

Shining: Me refiero a lo nuestro…

Clear Mind: Yo solo estaré aquí hasta que me jubile… no se, quizás regrese a Canterlot para pasar ahí mi retiro y de ahí en mas… creo que veré que hacer. Que tenga buen viaje princesa Luna= Se retiró=

Luna: Muchas gracias Clear…

Todo listo y las amarras fueron soltadas para permitir que el Zepelin alzara el vuelo con todos dentro, el viaje seria de varias horas, pero a pesar de eso, pudieron disfrutar de la vista de los aires del reino dragon, había muchos pueblo cercanos a la frontera de Equestria, inclusive había bosques y praderas conforme seguían avanzando… Granjas y ciudades fueron encontrando cada vez mas seguido, algunas de ellas habitaban algunos ponis y grifos, pero al final de cuentas la especie que mas dominaba ahí eran los dragones, los cuales miraban a cada momento por los aires, dragones desde colores brillantes hasta colores oscuros y opacos.

A lo lejos Luna logro identificar un gran conjunto de montañas, eran cuatro, cada una apuntaba hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, además que en ellas había cientos de casas, las cuales hacían en espiral junto a un camino hecho de piedra para poder subir esta gran montaña, entre las cordilleras de las montañas, había cuatro diferentes rieles ferroviales, los cuales llevaban justamente al centro de estas cuatro montañas en la cual había en gran castillo y ciudad utópica en ella, en el centro estaba la estación de trenes una enorme puesto que había varias vías del tren, a los alrededores se miraban las casas y edificios que variaban desde centros comerciales, hasta escuelas, hospitales y parques.

Luna había quedado un tanto cautivada por la ciudad era grande además que no había visto algo parecido ya sea en Yeguadelphia o Trottinham. Simple llanamente algo maravilloso.

Guardia pegaso: Princesa, iniciaremos le descenso… una vez hecho eso nos estará esperando un dragon el cual nos ayudara a guiarnos por la ciudad.

Luna: Gracias…

El guardia se retiro, y poco a poco Luna comenzó a sentir que el mismo Zepelín comenzaba a descender poco a poco, no paso mucho tiempo para cuando menos acordó, Luna Noto que ya estaban en el suelo mientras las amarras estaban siendo sujetadas, Los guardias había bajado al igual que la princesa quienes notaron que el lugar donde estaban era una pista de aterrizaje no muy lejos del centro, al igual que en Equestria los dragones tenían Zepelines solo que un poco mas tentados por los colores oscuros y plateados. Justamente a unos cuantos metros se podía mirar a un dragon el cual llevaba consigo una armadura que cubria todo su cuerpo, hasta su cola, a un costado sullo llevaba una espada de dos metros cargando con ella, además de llevar un casco, el cual en la parte de atrás dejaba ver un largo mechon de cabello de color rojizo, los ojos de este dragon eran azules. Adiferencia de otros dragones no tenia alas, pero era bastante alto… pese a eso…

Guardia: Usted debe ser el dragon que nos guiara por la ciudad ¿verdad?

¿?: Dragona.=Dijo un tanto disgustada=

Su voz era un poco fuerte pero conservando cierta dulzura de toda mujer, los guardias miraron un poco mas a la dragona y no tardaron en notar que en efecto, se le notaba mas su cintura (Caderas) al igual que su busto.

Shining: Discúlpenos no estamos muy familiarizados con que haya… Hembras en las guardias.

Dragona: Es lo de menos… me informaron de su llegada, aun que llegaron un poco tarde…

Shining: Entonces será nuestra guía?

Dragona: Asi es…=Asintió= Díganme ¿a donde es que quieren ir?

Luna: ¿Conocerás al dueño de los Restaurantes Metaion?

Dragona: En efecto, además como no saberlo, cualquiera que viva aquí te podría dar razón de el… quieren que los lleve ahí?

Shining: Por favor.

Dragona: Hmmm… será un viaje un poco largo, ya que su casa no es del centro si no de las afueras de la ciudad. Tomaremos el tren que va hacia el sur… venga.=Comenzo a caminar=

Shining: Ustedes cinco cuiden del Zepelín, los demás acompáñenos.

Asi fue como todos se encaminaron hasta la estación de trenes la cual consistía en un gran edificio con diferentes casetas en las cuales se vendían boletos para diferentes rumbos, si alguien quisiese ir al sur iria a esa caseta al igual que al norte o Este, era tomar la caseta que se indicaba. La dragona los guio hasta las vías del tren sin tener que ir a las casetas, cosa que extraño un poco a los ponis.

Shining: No debemos comprar?

Dragona: En caso mio y los dragones de guardia de alto rango, no pagamos el boleto al igual que el de nuestros acompañantes, ya que suele habiar ciertos problemas que ocupan urgencia además… Las leyes favorecen un poco mas a los militares aquí. Al igual que las sanciones para los corruptos.=Entro al tren que se había estacionado=

Algunos guardias comenzaron a murmurar, cosas como implementar eso en Equestria pero la pregunta ahora era que rango debía de ser para tener ese "Beneficio".

Los trenes eran como cualquier otro, trenes con un total d vagones, los cuales todos y cada uno de ellos eran de pasajeros, había otros trenes de carga pero ellos tenían rutas diferentes, ya que no podían entrar a la ciudad directamente ya que demorarían a los demás trenes de pasajeros, Nuevamente tuvieron que esperar hasta llegar al destino el cual era a las afueras de la ciudad de los dragones, Shining termino sentado a un lado de la dragona quien permanecía en silenció mirando el paisaje, frente a ambos estaba la princesa luna quien estaba al lado de dos guardias.

Luna: Creo que no tuvimos bien el gusto… Eh…

Dragona: Teniente Velikova… Princesa Luna.=Dijo amable la dragona=

Shining: Teniente… entonces ese es el rango promedio para iniciar con ese "Beneficio" del cual menciono?

Velikova: Asi es… pero no podemos usarlo cada vez que se nos antoje, solo en caso necesario. Ya que lo tenemos que reportar en el informe…

Shining: Ya veo…

Luna: Velikova…. Que nos puedes contar del Dueño de los restaurantes Metaion?

Velikova: No lo eh conocido personalmente, pero muchos me han dicho que es un tanto… "Diferente" a muchos… Diferente tanto en gustos como en forma.

Luna: A que te refieres con "Forma"?

Velikova: eso quisiera saber yo… pero fuera de eso, cuando el recién llego al reino dragon inicio con un restaurante pequeño y bueno el tiempo paso y se fue expandiendo, hasta donde se hay 5 restaurantes en todo el reino dragon… dos en el reino de los minotauros y perros diamante, tres en el grifo y uno en el reino de las cebras.=Explico con brevedad=

Shining: Hummm ya veo, he escuchado que también tiene su propio viñedo o me equivoco?

Velikova: en efecto… inclusive lo vende en algunas licorerías de la ciudad. Aun que yo por otra parte nunca me llamo la atención el licor.

Luna: Es entendible… además haces bien, es un muy mal habito el beber.

El tren termino estacionándose en una parada, pequeña la cual solo dejaba ver tan solo una mansión a lo lejos la cual en la entrada había pinos altos los cuales hacían un pequeño cendero hacia la puerta de esta mansión, un gran muro de mármol alto evitaba la entrada de curioso y forasteros… había una puerta hecha de barrotes plateados los cuales no estaban resguardados pero en el momento que los guardias, la princesa y la dragona estuvieron enfrente las puertas se abrieron solas, de lado a lado sorprendiendo un poco a los guardias.

Luna: La ultima vez que mire algo parecido fue en la biblioteca de Starwirl y estoy hablando de hace mucho…

Velikova: acompáñenme…

La entrada quedaba a cien metros hasta la puerta, era una mansión bastante grande, cuatro pisos de alto, de color blanco, tejas de color rojizo y un balcón en el tercer piso el cual dejaba ver toda la parte de enfrente. La puerta era bastante grande. Estaba adornada con extraños encriptados que ni la princesa pudo siquiera identificar o si quiera la dragona. La dragona toco cuatro veces la puerta con fuerza esperando respuesta… al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mucama dragona, era de escamas azules y ojos verdosos, un tanto extrañada por la presencia de todos dijo amable.

Dragona: Buenas tardes… puedo ayudarlos?

Velikova: La princesa Luna viene desde el reino Equestre a hablar con el dueño de los restaurantes Metaion… Se encuentra?

Dragona: Ah, claro pasen le dare razón de ustedes permítanme…=Abrió la puerta de par en par= Por favor pasen y tomen asiento en la sala.

La entrada seria un tanto parecida a algo… justo en frente de la puerta de entrada había unas escaleras amplias con un tapete grande de color rojo que llevaban al segundo piso, al lado derecho había una chimenea junto a barios mubles, como sillones y mesas, mientras que del lado izquierdo una puerta. La Mucama subió por las escaleras dejando a los invitados en la sala, pero al estar ahí… tanto la princesa, como los guardias y la dragona escucharon brevemente la música de un violín, se podía escuchar claramente, pero no eran canciones que los ponis o la dragona conocieran. El toquilo del violín era muy rápido en un principio no les agrado la música, pero conforme seguía avanzando a un punto de repetición comenzó a agradarles…

La canción era conocida en otro lugar que solo el dueño sabia muy bien su nombre y era (Cliffs of Dover).

Al poco tiempo sin dejar de escuchar aquella música la mucama había bajado las escaleras y dijo.

Mucama: Estará aquí en unos momentos… Si me disculpan estare en la cocina permiso…=Dijo amable=

Una vez se fue la mucama lo único que pudieron hacer era escuchar la música que seguía escuchándose por la mansión hasta que llego a un punto final… pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que escucharon pisadas provenientes de las escaleras… todos se pusieron de pie para saber de quien se trataba, la primera en bajar las escaleras, Shining Armor logro identificarla, Era Zafire, aquella unicornio alta de pelaje azul claro, esta vez llevaba consigo un vestido de color rojizo, el cual cubria todo su cuerpo, además de tener su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

Pero algo que realmente asombro a los guardias y la dragona, pero… incluso mas a Luna, era ver a una criatura alta. Que estaba detrás de Zafire, era una criatura erguida en dos patas, se podría comparar con un dragon o un minotauro pero no era nada que Luna o alguien hubiera visto, no tenia pelo o escamas mucho menos garras. Solo tenia pelo en la cabeza y era de color blanco y bastante largo, cubriendo levemente parte de su rostro con algunos mechones, ojos de color café muy oscuros… sus ropas eran bastante extrañas, no eran precisamente algo que alguien ahí hubieran visto. Pero cubrían por completo todo el cuerpo de este ser bípedo, quien apoyaba su brazo izqueirdo en lo que parecía ser una espada la cual reposaba en su hombro.

Zafire: Princesa Luna.=Se inclinó levemente= Que bueno tenerla aquí.

Luna: Muchas gracias… pudiese saber quien es tu acompañante?

Zafire: Por su puesto…=Miro al ser bípedo tras ella= El es Kromwell y el dueño de los restaurantes Metaion.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Lamento la tardanza pero tengo otros fics que atender XD


	3. La visita parte dos

Luna quizás habría llegado a escuchar de los humanos en otra ocasión, quizás por simple curiosidad común estaba mas atenta a los movimientos que este humano hacia, todos y cada uno de los cuentos, historias, leyendas concordaban en la descripción del humano que Luna miraba, eran bípedos, además de ser levemente altos, que ellos nunca tuvieron ya sean garras o colmillos prominentes como otros animales, quizás era por estas historias que Luna volvia a ser una potra, quizás momentáneamente, pero eso no la alejo de su deber y del porque estaban ahí en esos momentos.

Zafire: Krom…=Volteo a ver atrás suyo al humano= Ella es la princesa Luna, y el.=Señalo al unicornio con su casco= El capitán Armor.

Shining: Anteriormente tuvimos el gusto Zafire.

El humano coloco la espada en el suelo mientras que sus manos las poso en la empuñadura, de dicha espada mirando con algo de curiosidad también a los ponis en especial a la dragona que estaba con ella, la Teniente Velikova, quien tan solo acompañaba al grupo de ponis.

Kromwell: Espero que el viaje desde Equestria hasta aquí no haya sido problema.=Miro a la princesa Luna esperando su respuesta=

Luna: Ni en lo mas minimo…

Kromwell: Zafire me puso un poco al tanto de lo ocurrido estos últimos días en Equestria, Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado… Por favor tomen asiento=Señalo los sillones de la sala=

Por su parte los guardias hicieron lo propio quedándose parados, con excepción de la dragona y Shining Armor quienes tomaron asiento al lado de la princesa Luna, mientras que enfrente de estos tres se encontraban Zafire y Kromwell, quien al están sentado coloco la espada en la mesa frente a ellos.

Kromwell: Porque no me cuenta que fue lo que le paso a Solemn… el unicornio que encontraron muerto en la pequeña guarida.

Shining: ¿Solemn?=Dijo un poco curioso= Era su nombre?

Kromwell: Si, el antes de partir del reino dragon, me dijo que iría a Equestria y le pedí que pudiera entregar la mercancía de la cual ya saben… pasaron los meses y no recibí ninguna carta, al principio supuse que era el sistema del correo, pero después de que Zafire vino y me conto las cosas bueno… se hará a la idea.=Dijo un poco apenado=

Luna: Zafire… había mencionado que era un amigo tuyo.

Kromwell: Lo era… ya que yo no tenia mucho conocimiento en esto, me aconsejaba que hacer además de que era mi contador… el dijo que ya era momento de irse y bueno… no lo detuve solo le pedi que dejara el encargo que me habían hecho… total quedaba de pasada pero no pensé que le pasara eso.=Se llevó una mano a la cara=

Shining: Entendemos… Pero lo que mas nos interesa es saber quien fue el que le encargo esas armas que habías hecho.

Luna: Espera Armor…=Miro al humano= Estoy mas interesada en saber, ¿porque crear ese tipo de armas?

Kromwell: Bueno…=Se aclaró un poco la garganta=Digamos que cuando llegue aquí… tenia ciertos problemas además una espada=Señalo la espada en la mesa= no era suficiente ya que bueno… me avergüenza decirlo pero, nosotros los humanos no somos precisamente los mas fuertes.

Luna: ¿A que te refieres?=Dijo extrañada= si en todas las leyendas, cuentos…=La interrumpió=

Kromwell: Exacto, son solo cuentos… No somos fuertes, tampoco rápidos… =Rio levemente= Y ni hablar si podemos usar magia o no. Lo único que tenemos es=Señalo su cabeza= la maña sobre la fuerza… saber que hacer en circunstancias extremas y bueno ciertas cosas me hicieron darme cuenta que ocupaba otra cosa además de una espada y bueno… los fusiles eran un método efectivo=Explico=

Shining: Lo notamos, evitas los combates cuerpo a cuerpo como las ballestas o los arcos.

Kromwell: El problema es que solo dependes de un disparo.=El unicornio asintió=

Shining: Es cierto, note que solo haces un tiro y tienes que pasar cierto tiempo recargando.

Kromwell: Aun sigo trabajando en eso, al menos un método de repetición seria muy eficaz que funcione con…=Retomo= Perdón me Salí del tema… El problema como les decía, era que yo me veía a mi mismo algo vulnerable ya que bueno… Dragones, minotauros, grifos tienen con que defenderse yo por otro lado es otra cosa… asi que pensé en ese método hacer un arma a distancia, pensé ligeramente en una ballesta o arco como tu dijiste=Señalo a Shining Armor=

Luna: Y bien?

Zafira: El problema fue un dia que… bueno…=Dijo algo triste= Krom…

Kromwell: había terminado te cerrar el restaurante de aquí de la ciudad, y antes de retirarme dos dragones entraron, y bueno las cosas se dejaron ir muy lejos y prácticamente la guardia tubo que intervenir.=Levanto sus dos mangas mostrando quemaduras en los brazos= las flecas no atraviesan las pieles de los dragones ya que es demasiado gruesa. Asi que pensé en otro sistema=Se bajo las mangas= y fue simplemente hacer los Arcabuces.

Luna: Como lo dices… ya conocías el método para crearlos ¿verdad?

Kromwell: Asi es, ya los conocía pero evitaba hacerlos por estos problemas que están sufriendo en Equestria, pero bueno…

Luna: Si sabias bien que eran peligrosos porque hacerlos entonces?=Dijo un poco molesta pero tratando de no sonar del todo=

Kromwell: Tarde o temprano otro saldría con la misma idea… de igual manera el problema seria el mismo.

Shining: ¿Conocerás a quien fue al que vendiste las armas? Supongo que ya que tu atiendes negocios debes de tener algún método de registro de compra y venta.

Kromwell: Bueno entenderás que ya que estas armas yo no las quería vender, lo hicimos privado este trato… me estuvo insistiendo demasiado incluso me llego a ofrecer dinero muy exageradamente, pero al final… el dinero guio mi juicio. Me pidió mas de dosmil armas yo claramente me negué y solo le dije que podía hacerle solo "quinientos ejemplares" y no mas ya que claramente tener esa cantidad era demasiadas.

Luna: Y quinientas no se te hacían demasiadas?

Kromwell: era lo minimo que este poni quería.

Shining: y sabes como era el?

Kromwell: Era un poni terrestre, lamentablemente fue hace mucho que no me acuerdo muy bien de sus características pero su… eh… esa cosa que llevan en los flancos=Señalo a la princesa Luna=

Zafire: La Cuitie Marck.

Kromwell: Era la de una espada Roja, y el nombre era Elemental Sword

Shining: bueno al menos sabemos que no existen dos ponis con la misma cuitie Marck fuera de eso creo que seria todo… Muchas gracias Señor Kromwell=Se puso de pie junto a la princesa y la dragona=

Kromwell: y se podría saber adonde iran?

Luna: Regresaremos a Equestria. Y informar de esto claro esta.

Kromwell: Les recomiendo que se vallan mañana, por hoy el último tren=Señalo un reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea= salió hace mas de media hora… Pueden quedarse aquí, normalmente no acostumbro visitas pero hay habitaciones suficientes para todos.

Dicho esto dos dragonas las cuales llevaban consigo trajes de mucama iban bajando las escaleras, ambas voltearon a ver al humano y este dijo amable=

Kromwell: Liz, Lin, por favor mostrarle las habitaciones a nuestros invitados se quedaran por hoy.=Se dirigió a las escaleras= la cena se sirve a las nueve y media…=Comenzó a subir las escaleras=

Ambas dragonas en cierta forma eran muy parecidas ambas eran de escamas rojizas, con el vientre y torso blanco, una cola larga y delgada y lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus ojos los cuales de una eran azules y la de la otra verdes.

Zafire: siéntanse libres de pasear por los jardines, si ocupan algo pueden pedírselos a las mucamas.=Siguio al humano por las escaleras=

Lin: Síganos por favor.=Pidió amable=

Las mucamas habían dejado a cada uno en diferentes habitaciones, terminando con la Dragona Velikova quien miraba con algo de extrañeza a las dragonas, quizás porque no le gustaba verlas con ese uniforme o quizás porque simplemente el orgullo dragon hablaba en si, y el recibir ordenes de alguien diferente no le gustaba…

Lin: Aquí dormirás Teniente.=Dijo amigable=

Velikova: Gracias… Antes de que te vallas… Nunca vi a Kromwell con aquellas armas, donde las tiene?

Lin: Me temo que desconozco eso, yo siempre lo he visto con su espada. Creo que no tiene mucha confianza de su entorno y no lo culpo, ha pasado por mucho… Si me disculpa.=Salio de la habitación= Preparare la cena.

Las noches en el reino dragon eran algo frías, quizás eran ellos los que no sentían el frio dado a las escamas pero para otros, como los Equinos, grifos y minotauros, era otra cosa… sin embargo la Dragona no le parecía del todo convincente que el mismo creador de las armas no tuviera una consigo, ya que después de todo, si bien lo que dice es cierto y los humano no soy muy capases de defenderse de otras criaturas, el debía de estar por lo general siempre preparado.

Dispuesta a salir de su habitación, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos no le preocupaba que le vieran pues como dijo el humano, era libre de pasear por la mansión, fuera de eso no había lugares a los cuales ocultar, pasando de largo a una mucama logro entrar en lo que era una oficina, había solo una mesa de trabajo una estantería pequeña con algunos libros y unos cuantos huecos donde faltaban algunos, del lado derecho en la pared había una puerta, a simple vista no encontraba nada fuera de lo común.

Al acercarse a la puerta solo se topó con un simple baño, la dragona un tanto dudosa salio de esa habitación y se dispuso a seguir explorando, quizás por simple casualidad, o por solamente suerte, en la habitación siguiente noto algo particular, se podría decir que era otro despacho, o un lugar de trabajo pero solo había una mesa y unas cuantas velas en la mesa, encima de esta mesa había lápices y papeles. Ella puso un poco de atención a los papeles y solo miraba bocetos extraños, eran por asi decirlo instrucciones y para la elaboración de lo que parecía ser una especie de espina grande y gruesa, comenzó a hojear y noto que los bocetos cambiaban, y ahora era la elaboración de otro tipo de arcabuces pero muy, muy diferentes a los que a ella le toco mirar.

Velikova: Que pretendes con estas cosas…

Su curiosidad siguió y mientras más miraba más se hacía a la idea de lo que Kromwell quería hacer, pero lo que la saco de sus pensamientos fue escuchar los pasos provenientes de afuera de la habitación de trabajo en la cual había entrado, tan solo miro una luz por debajo de la puerta y la sombra de alguien bípedo, bien podría ser una de las dragonas mucamas o el mismo Kromwell, paso el momento y los pasos comenzaron a pasar de largo, pero Velikova escucho los cascos de un poni, y le llamo la atención la voz de una hembra.

¿?: Krom, no vendrás a cenar?=Dijo un tanto preocupada=

Kromwell: No ando con muchas ganas de cenar Zafi, además tengo que revisar unos papeles que deje en el cuarto.

Zafire: Pero Krom…

Kromwell: ve tu a cenar, deja que haga mis cosas ¿vale?

Dicho esto la dragona solo escucho las pisadas que pasaban de largo, alejándose cada vez mas… al poco tiempo ella siguió mirando las hojas que tenia y termino llegando a la ultima en la cual decía "Mantenimiento de la arma" de ahí solo había instrucciones que decían como evitar que se oxidara un arma o el mal uso entre varias cosas.

Velikova: Creo que el Coronel Yaru dijo que mando a hacer unas armas a Kromwell… es posible que se traten de estas… Quizas sea yo la que se hace malas ideas.

¿?: Adivinaste… pero saciaste tu curiosidad?

La dragona se mostró asustada, dejo los papeles donde estaban y volteo a ver al humano el cual no llevaba consigo su espada, tan solo llevaba un par de carpetas consigo.

Velikova: D-Disculpa…=Dijo algo apenada= No debí…=La interrumpió=

Kromwell: Me alegra saber que la curiosidad no solo es humana=Dijo algo divertido= tal y como dijiste, un dragon de la guardia mas precisamente tu coronel Yaru me pidió unas muestras de mis armas… pero tuve que hacerle unos cambios para que ustedes puedan usarlas ya que son mas altos y bueno tuve que hacerlos concuerdo a las características de sus cuerpos… y claramente tecesitaba hacerle instrucciones de varias cosas como el mantenimiento en caso de que alguien haga algo indebido con ellas, suelen ser muy difíciles de reparar.

Velikova: Espero y me dispense por esto Kromwell…

Kromwell: Acepto tus disculpas si acompañas a todos a cenar.

Velikova: =Suspiro un poco aliviada= Lo hare… gracias.

Kromwell: cuando quieras, si tienes alguna duda, por favor no dudes en hablar conmigo… y evita hacer este tipo de cosas. Con tu permiso aun tengo cosas que hacer, asi que te pediré de favor que te retires.

Velikova: Claro…=Comenzó a salir de la habitación=

Kromwell: si encuentras a Zafire por favor dile que estoy aquí.

La dragona asintió con la cabeza y termino por salir de la habitación…

Horas después…

Zafire había abierto una puerta, ayudada por su magia cargaba una bandeja de comida, un poco de sopa y una cuchara, Zafire noto al humano sentado en una silla de respaldo algo grande, se notaba algo cansado, además de frustrado… ella se acerco hasta la mesa y hizo a un lado los papeles que el humano tenia en la mesa cosa que lo extraño pero al ver a la yegua esta dijo.

Zafire: Deja eso de momento…=Dijo poniendo el plato de sopa frente a el= ya es demasiado tarde y no has cenado.=Dijo en un tono un poco maternal mientras le insistía en que cenara=

Kromwell: Que hora es…=Dijo algo cansado=

Zafire: Pasa de la media noche… esperaba encontrarte en la habitación, pero la Teniente Velikova me dijo que estabas aquí… Vamos come Krom…

Kromwell:=Suspiro cansado= y yo pensé que al llegar aquí no tendría madre.=Dijo algo divertido mientras tomaba la cuchara para comenzar a comer=

Zafire: Jhm jhm…=Rio levemente= mejor cena y ve a dormir, que apenas y puedes mantenerte despierto, ¿esta bien?

Kromwell: Si madre…=Dijo divertido mientras seguía comiendo=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Sabias que… Todas las historias con los símbolos M-H son historias entre lazadas, quizás no directamente pero formaran parte de algo, enti esta saber que.


	4. Revelaciones parte 1

Era tarde por la noche, Zafire por su parte se encontraba caminando con dirección a su cuarto pero, le cruzo por la mente pasar a mirar a Kromwell, comprobar que realmente el estuviera dormido en su cuarto, ella abrió lentamente la puerta con la esperanza de no despertar al humano el cual dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama, un leve suspiro de alivio de su parte, hizo que no pensara en otra cosa mas que hacer lo mismo que el… descansar.

Esto habría sido algo bueno de no ser que…

Zafire: Espera…=Se acerco a la cama con suma extrañeza=

Con ayuda de su magia ella alzo las cobijas dejando ver a dos almohadas acomodadas de tal modo que hicieran bulto debajo de las cobijas, haciendo que la yegua bufara, con el seño fruncido por esto, estaba a nada de darse media vuelta y buscar a Kromwell pero al poco tiempo escucho un bostezo atrás de ella, cuando volteo miro al humano el cual venia con una cara de cansancio y apenas energías como para mantenerse de pie.

Zafire: Te había dicho que no te desvelaras mas.=Dijo un tanto molesta poniéndose frente al humano quien solo paso de lado de la Unicornio de vestido rojo, molestando aun mas a Zafire= Krom contesta.

Kromwell:=Suspiro cansado= ¿Es mucho tener que olvidar esto? No es la primera vez que duermo a las tres de la mañana Zafire…=Dijo harto mientras entraba a su habitación=

Zafire: Pero aun así =Entro a la habitación del humano siguiéndolo= Te hará mal, haz estado durmiendo muy poco últimamente…=Dijo algo preocupada mientras miraba como el humano solo se quitaba el calzado y se recostaba en la cama=Ni siquiera me escuchas Kromwell…=Dijo algo triste=

Kromwell: Te escucho… solo que eso dejo de importarme Zafire…

Zafire: Krom…=Se acerco hasta la cama del humano poniendo su pesuña sobre la cabeza de este quien ni siquiera se molesto en voltearla a ver.= Me preocupas… el que estés aquí y ahora es algo bastante bueno… En especial para mi…=Apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del humano=

Kromwell: ¿Sabes que pienso?=Miro una de sus manos= Que haga lo que haga… ya no perteneceré a ese mundo.

Zafire:=Suspiro= Lo se Krom, pero… no quiere decir que no puedas pertenecer a este mundo. Olvidar seria un buen comienzo… Descansa, que mañana se va la princesa ¿vale?=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir=

Kromwell: ¿Crees que tengo la culpa?=Pregunto dudoso mientras volteo a ver a la unicornio del vestido rojo=

Zafire: no Kromwell, No podías saber lo que pasaría…=Salió de la habitación=

El camino a su habitación no quedaba lejos, tras unos instantes, abrió una puerta de madera adornada con la CM de Zafire, con ayuda de su magia abrió la puerta y se ayudo a si misma para darse luz, y evitar algún accidente, la habitación era algo grande, sin mencionar, que había dos libreros todos y cada uno de ellos de magia… usando su magia encendió una velas, las cuales estaban en una mesa de trabajo, ella comenzó a quitarse su vestido, lentamente, mostrando que debajo de el tenia un par de alas bastante grandes. Estiro un momento sus alas y comenzó a divagar por la habitación mientras estiraba sus alas ya que le molestaba un poco el que no las moviera en todo el dia.

Zafire: Ah…=Suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en la cama= Porque las cosas no pudieron seguir igual…=Soplo a las velas apagándolas= Y lo peor fue que te perdí…

La Alicornio termino recostándose en la cama dejando que el sueño la venciera poco a poco, mientras los recuerdos eran los únicos acompañantes de esa noche…

A la mañana siguiente.

Como se había mencionado, la princesa Luna partiría por la mañana, ella junto a sus guardias, antes de partir Luna quiso despedirse de tu anfitrión pero al ver solo a Zafire quien bajaba por las escaleras, junto a un vestido verde Luna pregunto algo curiosa.

Luna: Kromwell no bajara?

Zafire: Estará aquí en unos momentos mas princesa.

Luna: Disculpe pero… quisiera hablar con usted de algo si no es molestia.=Dijo una vez que Zafire se puso frente a ella=

Zafire: De que trata princesa?=Pregunto curiosa=

Luna: Vera… cosa usted sabe, es mi deber cuidar los sueños de todos los Ecuestres, pero mi trabajo no solo consiste en eso si no en encargarme de que nadie tenga pesadillas… eso incluye a todas las razas… y entre ellas Kromwell…

Ante esto Zafire se mostro un poco inquieta y algo nerviosa.

Luna: Zafire… La privación del sueño es algo serio… El ha dormido lo suficiente últimamente?

Zafire: No… su trabajo normalmente pide algo mas de tiempo…=Dijo algo triste=

Luna: Bueno otra cosa a discutir… el nunca le ha platicado de lo que el sueña? O el le ha mencionado que los humanos no sueñan?

Zafire: Tengo entendido que ellos también sueñan porque?=Dijo extrañada=

Luna:=Suspiro= Entonces no se que es lo que le suceda… ya que no encontré ningún sueño… ni siquiera una pesadilla. Era como ver una habitación en negro…

Zafire: P-Princesa… Déjeme decirle algo en privado por favor…

Con la seña de uno de sus cascos, Zafire le pidió a la princesa que le acompañara, los guardias se extrañaron un poco ya que tenían que partir dentro de poco, Zafire le guio hasta el comedor el cual estaba completamente desocupado, no había nadie, cerrando la puerta y cuidando de que no haya curiosos, al poco tiempo Zafire le pidió que tomara asiento en una de las sillas mientras Zafire hacia lo mismo frente a ella.

Zafire: Princesa… N-No es algo que me gustaría que supieran los de mas, pero se que tanto usted y la princesa Celestia se darán cuanta a la larga si buscan algo con Kromwell… es mejor que lo sepan.

Luna: De que se trata Zafire?

Zafire: Bueno… El, no es precisamente de este lugar, el viene o mas bien…=Agacho la mirada= yo lo traje desde el mundo humano.

Luna: Eso explica el porqué un humano… ya que ellos no son originarios de este lugar… pero con que digas que tu lo trajiste, ¿porque? O mas bien… El que tiene que ver.

Zafire: Le explicare princesa…

Flash back (Primera persona)

Hacía tiempo que yo, había llegado al mundo humano… tenia conocimiento de la magia, casi en su totalidad, por lo cual no me era difícil convertirme en humana pare evitar sobre salir entre la multitud… Yo… Buscaba a alguien, Alguien a quien yo había perdido hace tiempo. El había dado todo por mi cuando yo no podía hacer gran cosa por el. Seguí su escancia… tu alma por muchos lugares hasta que por fin lo encontré, obviamente el no era el mismo que yo había conocido, era diferente en muchas formas físicas, pero se que era el mismo, hablaba igual, tenia el mismo humor y sobre todo su alma correspondía a la que yo buscaba. Eso realmente me alegro en infinidad de ocasiones…

Me habría gustado mucho devolverle aquellos recuerdos de su vida pasada para que me recordara… aquellos recuerdos de cuando me abrazaba… de cuando me besaba… de aquellos recuerdos en los cuales siempre me decía cuando me amaba. Pero no podía hacerlo… me sentí incapas de hacerlo, que pasaría con sus familiares y amigos que tiene justo ahora… los olvidaría siendo que ya no pertenece tampoco a Equestria tampoco ya no me pertenece. Pero quisiera que lo siguiera siendo.

Lo conocí en un dia cuando el había salido de la escuela, el estaba a finales año de su escuela, me presente como una recién llegada a su pueblo, el cual era muy hermoso por cierto, en todas las calles había arbole, además de que toda la gente ahí era amable. Le pedía indicaciones como cualquier chica nueva en una ciudad… Mis intenciones eran las mejore no quería lastimarlo tampoco quería que tuviera mal idea de mi.

Eventualmente, conforme pasaban los días y "Casualmente" me lo encontraba en las calles pude lograr que el me invitara a salir, sus amigos eran muy peculiares, me presento ante ellos y por el rostro de todos ellos me dieron a entender que eran buenas personas.

¿?: ¡Aja desaparecido pasa=Dijo Alejandro (Fish) quien en ese entonces era mas joven, de la edad de 17 años= Pero hola.=Dijo divertido al mirar a la chica humana de cabello azul a un lado de el=

Mi forma humana era un tanto curiosa, piel clara, ojos azules, color zafiro y mi eh… ¿Cabello? Conservaba mis tonos azul cielo y cristalino.

Kromwell: Jaja, es Zafire ya te había hablado de ella Fish.

Fish: pero por supuesto, vengan entran a muy buena hora, Fausto acabo de llegar y trae su Dack, si traes el tuyo verdad?

Kromwell: De hecho te iba a preguntar no lo deje aquí?

Fish: yo no muevo las cartas hasta que ustedes llegan pasa y buscalas.

Fish era igual de alto que yo. Cabello negro y cuerpo delgado, en cuanto a Fausto, el era alguien también alto, tal parece que a Kromwell le gusta juntarse con los de su estatura, en el tiempo que conocí a sus amigos, conocía a mas, uno llamado Meño y otro que se llamaba Tonny, Pero el siempre se me ha hecho muy curioso, incluso me agrada platicar mucho con Tonny es divertido y sobre todo amable, a pesar de su pequeña estatura de hecho, todos ellos tenían mas o menos la misma edad, quizás uno que otro con un año de mas pero todos eran de la misma generación.

Eventualmente, Kromwell y yo fortalecíamos nuestra relación cada vez mas, inclusive me abría gustado mucho mostrarle mi verdadera forma. A veces no me sentía a gusto conmigo misma por mentirle sobre de que yo soy humana, siendo que no lo soy… Paso el tiempo y Kromwell tenía esta fascinación por un juego de cartas, no quiero que se haga mala idea si discuto con el de esto, incluso lo apoyo prefiero que gaste el dinero en esto que en alcohol, lo último que quiero es que tenga el mismo gusto por los licores que su vida pasada.

Kromwell era bastante bueno en este juego, pues un dia después de casi dos años de nuestra relación, había recibido una invitación para un torneo el cual le llaman la "YCS" según era un torneo para quedar en un mundial… pero creo que es demasiado para un estúpido juego de cartas que al final de cuentas es solo cartón pintado… Pero oh… Nunca tuve que haber dicho estas palabras cuando ellos estaban.

Fish, Ojos, Meño, Tonny, Kromwell, Fausto, Noé, Johnny, Josep: ¡No es un estúpido juego!=Gritaron todos al unisonó mientras me miraban con algo de enojo=

En lo que a mí concierne, creo que se tomaban muy enserio este juego, incluso Kromwell trato de enseñarme a jugar este juego, pero la verdad es que no estoy del todo interesada en el, pero deje que me enseñara, ya que eso lo hacía feliz y verlo asi, me alegraba bastante el dia…

Sin mucha dificultad, pude entender algo de este juego, no es muy difici, quizás lo único difícil es hacer los "Combos" que tanto dicen o el tan poco mencionado "OTK"… Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que cada dia me sentía mas segura de revelarle mi secreto… y el porque yo le había buscado a el… pero mi suerte no jugo a mi favor.

Kromwell me había invitado a ir con el al "YCS" nos hospedaríamos en un hotel, iríamos a la ciudad capital que ahí conocían como el D.F. O Distrito Federal, iríamos en un transporte algo grande que conocen como autobús, nuestro viaje fue tranquilo, además que el siempre me platicaba cientos de cosas que nos podrían esperar llegando a la ciudad, mencionaba que primerio quería ir a la Basílica, al Zócalo, y al museo de artes. Estuve de acuerdo, fuéramos a donde fuéramos yo solo quería estar al lado de el…

Kromwell: Zafi, porque no duermes un poco aun nos faltan un par de horas para llegar.=Miro a la chica quien tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro del humano=

Zafire: Es solo que me marea estar en esta clase de cosas…=Dijo algo cansada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza=

Kromwell: Si duermes no sentirás el dolor, te avisare cuando lleguemos, claro si no se me olvida y te quedas aquí=Dijo divertido=

Zafire: Por eso no me quiero quedar dormida… Tonto…

Kromwell: Aja…=La abrazo= Venga el autobús parara en la siguiente ciudad, ya de ahí pasamos a comer algo para que cuando lleguemos a la ciudad vallamos a la Basílica.

Zafire: Esta bien…=Dijo mientras se dejaba hacer= solo despiértame ¿vale?=Dijo tierna mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo del chico=

No saben lo mucho que me abria gustado que no hubiera pasado nada… que yo pudiera estar ahí acostada… durmiendo sin que nadie moleste, pero las cosas no eran asi… era de noche y lo que me despertó de golpe y asustada fue un fuerte choque y los gritos de los escasos pasajeros que íbamos en el autobús, desvié mi mirada pero cuando pude reaccionar había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

Me sentía adolorida… demasiado… para cuando pude ver ya no tenia mi cuerpo de humana, había perdido mi transformación, mire mi entorne y estaba en tierra a unos quince metros de mi estaba el autobús completamente destruido, la escasa luz de la luna me permitía ver el horrendo suceso, además algo de llamas que salian desde el autobús, trate de buscar a Kromwell, pero no le encontré… Lo mire afuera del auto bus con un gran pedazo de metal encajado en su abdomen atravesándolo de lado a lado, comencé a llorar de la tristeza, no quería perderlo… Mucho menos después de todo lo que habíamos pasado…

Cuando logre acercarme a el seguía respirando pero con mucha, mucha dificultad, de su boca podía mirar algo de sangre al igual que de su mejilla y brazos, ni mencionar su abdomen el cual escurría gran cantidad de sangre. Trate de ayudarle y en cuanto el pudo abrir los ojos, se mostro mas que sorprendido por mi apariencia, incluso se asusto tratando de alejarme en vano con su mano…

Zafire: Krom…=Dijo triste entre lagrimas mientras tomaba su mano en sus pesuñas=

Kromwell: ¿Zafi?…=Dijo extrañado con muy poca fuerza=

Por mucho que le mirase no podía verlo asi… Me sentía incapaz de hacer algo aquí… este mundo carece de magia y no podría ayudarlo adecuadamente, el me miro por unos instantes, sentí su otra mano pasearse por mi rostro limpiándome las lagrimas, tenia tanto miedo de perderlo que no pude esperar y solo le dije.

Zafire: P-Perdóname Krom…=Lo abrazo= Créeme que lo hago porque te quiero…=Le dio un beso en la frente=

El uso de mi magia nos permitió dejar este lugar y llevarlo o traerlo a Equestria pero no la Equestria que yo conocía, era otra muy diferente… pero solo eso bastaba, conmigo llevaba una pequeña pluma de fénix dorado, tome en cascos la cabeza de Kromwell y le pedi de favor que abriera la boca, la pluma termino convirtiéndose en una esfera azul, la cual entro en su cuerpo curándole gran perte de las heridas, me preocupaba no quitarle el pezado de metal que tenia en su abdomen ya que no podría curarse si no se lo quito, pero me dolia hacerlo ya que al intentar hacerlo lo lastimaba bastante…

El gritaba, incluso lloraba por el dolor que sentía, pero debía hacerlo, no quería perderle… tampoco quería que sufriera mas. Con todo en contra pude quitarle aquel metal que lo atravesaba, la esfera termino haciendo el trabajo, curándole y regenerándole los tejidos de su cuerpo. El se miraba mas calmado, termine abrazándolo porque me sentía feliz de haberle ayudado pero cuando lo tuve en brazos el no correspondió… sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no reaccionaba. Comencé a asustarme, y finalmente al tratar de escuchar los latidos de su corazón me di cuenta que el ya no tenia pulso…

Me sentí devastada. Aparecí una esfera de color dorado sabia bien de quien era… y de quien se trataba, pero… me dolia hacerlo…

Zafire: P-Perdóname amor… Enserio lo intente…=Dijo entre lagrimas=

Tome en mis pesuñas la esfera y la coloque lentamente en su pecho, al poco tiempo note que esta fue entrando muy lentamente… esperaba dos cosas y lamentablemente… No fue la que yo esperaba. Pero al menos se que el ahora esta vivo… lo malo es que ya no podrá volver a su mundo ya que el… murió.

Zafire: L-Ly…=Tomo en brazos al humano=Discúlpame por favor…

Fin del flash back (Tercera persona)

Zafire: Pudimos hacernos una vida tranquila aquí en el reino dragon… no fue muy difícil pero pudimos hacerlo…

En la historia había omitido varias cosas entre ellas el porque había buscado al humano, mencionando que solo había ido al mundo humano para conocerlo y se enamoro de Kromwell, en cuando al accidente solo menciono que lo pudo salvar sin la necesidad de la esfera y la pluma de fénix.

Luna: C-Comprendo Zafire, y disculpe por recordarle algo asi…

¿?: ¿Se puede?

Kromwell había entrado a la habitación, Zafire termino por limpiarse las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro, Krom al ver esto se extraño pero al ver también a la princesa dijo.

Kromwell: El tren ya esta afuera, espera a que valla princesa.

Luna: Muchas gracias… gracias por permitirnos estar aquí.=Dijo agradecida=

Kromwell: Cuando guste puede pasarse por aquí.=Dijo amable= si ocupa algo mas puede mandarme una carta.

Luna: Por supuesto. Que tengan un buen dia…=Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal=

Una vez que Zafire y Kromwell estuvieron solo el humano acerco una silla al lado de la alicornio quien, trataba en balde de ocultar su estado de animo, pero al poco tiempo ella sintió un leve abrazo departe del humano quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kromwell: No era necesario sabes?.

Zafire: "Sniff" Perdóname…=Recargo su cuerpo en el del humano=

Kromwell: Zafi…=La abrazo= No estoy molesto… todo lo contrario estoy feliz.

Zafire: Quizás si te hubiera dicho las cosas con anticipación…=La interrumpió=

Kromwell: el curso de la historia habría sido igual y el final habría sido el mismo… Ademas, el "Hubiera" No existe, lo que paso ya fue escrito…=Sonrio levemente= Pero me alegra tenerte a mi lado.

Zafire:=Sonrio= Gracias Krom…=Alzo un poco la mirada=Te quiero…=Dijo dándole un beso en los labios=

Kromwell: Yo igual=Correspondio= y… ¿cuando me contaras de ese tal Ly?

Zafire: Dame algo de tiempo por favor…=Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del humano=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Los nombres mencionados "Noé, Johnny, Josep" uno de ellos es el protagonista de "Mi Amore" mas información en su secuela.


End file.
